The Story Ten Years In The Future
by kluna
Summary: Everything after the battle with the Vindice was pretty much normal for everyone. There was no longer any dangerous battle lay out for them. But when the Ten Years Later Tsuna and his guardians appears before their younger self; Tsuna and his guardians instantly knew that there was much more to their story than meets the eye, especially when it concern one of their own.
1. Prologue

AN-HELLO, KLUNA HERE! :D HERE IS MY NEW STORY THAT I JUST COULDN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD. I KNOW I STILL HAVE THE OTHER ONE TO DO BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LOOSE THIS IDEA BEFORE I COULD DO SOEMTHING WITH IT SO I WROTE IT DOWN. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS THE OTHER ONE AND AS I HAD SAID BEFORE, ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND THE GRAMMAR ISUSE. WELL, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

There was a long silence that dreaded the dark corridor. The lights were dimly lit but that didn't bother the only living occupant within the dark facility. There wasn't any sound aside from the quiet footsteps that echoes, and even that echoes could barely be heard. The solitary figure, dress in a dark, thick cloak, walk towards the brown, oak double door in front of the hallway. She pushes the door open with one hand and strode into the room.

The room is shelter in complete darkness. Not one light was present. The figure enters and immediately the sensors within the room lit up the light like fireflies on a beautiful summer night.

There wasn't much to the room. On one side of the room, there was a wooden desk; equipped with the latest technology, and papers that was pin to the side of the desk. There were different colors sticky-note, with writing on them, stuck to the computer desktop and keyboard like a wave of exquisite colors. The revolving chair; with nice cushion; had a big pile of paper on the seat. There was a trash bin beside the desk that also had a huge pile of papers inside. To the other side of the room, was a huge machine with multiple keyboards and a gigantic screen. The screen is displaying a mini version of the creation that was place right in between the room.

Within the room, between the desk and the machine, a huge cylinder-like tank was place up-right between the ceiling and the floor. There were wires that connect to the base and the top of the tank. Green, clear water filled the tank up all the way to the very top. A quiet beeping begins resonating around the room from the screen. The figure reaches into her hood and presses the ear piece near her ear. Static resound and someone answer on the other line. "Yes?" The figure mutters something through the link to the other person. "Got it, I'm coming your way."

Another beep resonates and silence looms over the room once again. The figure remains standing near the door and waits for her partner to arrive at the scene. But not a second later, a dark cloud of black mist materialize around the room. The mist begins swirling into a ball in the center of the room, almost like it was dancing. The ball rotates and pulls in the strings of mist. The figure remains motionless by the door, waiting for something to appear amidst the darkness.

Suddenly, the ball burst and the mist scatter around the room again. This time, however, a small, baby figure appears. The figure was also dressed in a dark cloak, except he has a baby pacifier around his neck and covered from head to toe in white rolls of bandages. The taller figure walks over to the new comer. "So this is what you were looking for," the baby states, now staring at the cylinder-like tank. The taller one nods her head and slowly reaches up to pull back her hood.

Long silk-like, brown hair flutters down to the figure's shoulders. Creamy white skin display itself to the weak lighting of the room. Deep, rich brown eyes blinks away the darkness cast by the room. Red pouty lips forms into a small smile. Dimples make their way onto the soft cheeks. "Yes," a song-like voice fills the air.

The baby flows closer to the tank and touch the smooth surface of the glass. "Are you sure this thing can store that much amount of power," he questions cautiously.

"I'm sure," the song-like voice assures the other occupant, "It is made for **him** after all." The baby moves over to the screen. "Angelo sure is one crazy bastard," he comments.

"He may be crazy, but he knew what he was doing," the song-like voice responds back, "He knew this place wouldn't be easy to find; which is probably why he put it here in the first place."

"I know that," the baby snorts at the other; and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew his every expressions, "But are you sure you want to do this? I mean there is no turning back once you enter that tank."

"There is already no way I can turn back," the song-like voice says to him, "I am, as of yesterday, an enemy to them. It is now your turn to move the chess pieces."

"This isn't a game that anyone can just play," the baby said, "No one but you can move the chess pieces that you had placed on the board."

The taller figure smiles at him, "If it is Bermuda-san, then there is no doubt that you can do it."

Bermuda frowns deeply at the other, "You shouldn't have placed your trust in me. I could have double-crossed you anytime."

"But you didn't, right," the taller figure continues to smile.

He snorts and turns away. He walks over to the machine and places both his hand on the keyboards. In seconds, he begins typing down on the keyboards rapidly. Files after files appear on the screen until Bermuda finally stop on a certain file printed in black bold letters. He clicks on it and a blue print of the building pops up. The figure walks over to him and watches as he study the layout of the building and how to control its computer system. "I think I got it," Bermuda says to the figure, "If I can find the restart button; I can restart the whole system and override the old one." He begins typing even more rapidly than before.

"Got it," Bermuda says with a look of triumph on his face. A red alert appears on the screen and a mechanical voice echoes through the room. "System will now restart. All system must not be breach within the time limit of 30 minutes. If the system is breach, all data will be terminated immediately," explains the mechanical voice.

Bermuda turns to the taller figure; "There is no one else here besides us right?"

The figure shook her head, "It's just us. I can't feel any other living people within the building."

"Good," Bermuda says and turns back to the screen. A time box appears at the top right corner of the screen. The seconds are counting backward at a much faster rate than normal time.

Bermuda flows away from the screen to the desk on the other side of the room. He settles on top of the pile of papers on the chair. The figure remains by the machine. "You know," Bermuda speaks up while watching the other from across the room, "I don't get you." The figure didn't say anything to the comment. "I mean you love **him**, and yet you betrayed **him** like **he** was nothing to you," he continues, "What made you so strong?"

The figure remains silent. "Are you really that in love with **him**? Is **he** really worth all this sacrifice? Is **Tsunayoshi Sawada** really worth all this," Bermuda questions.

Finally, the figure turns around to look at him. A bright, genuine smile is plant on her face. Slowly, her voice echoes through the room. "He is worth so much more than I can give."

Bermuda snorts loudly at her answer, "The brat isn't worth any of these sacrifices. If you ask me, I would rather he be the sacrifice."

She giggles and shook her head, "Bermuda-san is always too kind to me."

He glares at her and crosses his arms over his chest with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Whatever," he snorts.

"I wonder," she looks at the tank, "If she was alive, would she have agree to this."

He thought about what she said, going through all the things that she had been through to get to this point; and he shook his head, "**She** probably wouldn't have agree… but after everything that you had done to get to this point, she will forgive you, eventually of course."

"True… after all, **she** is still the wife of the strongest Vongola Guardians," she adds quietly, and almost sadly with a smile.

"Is that why you killed **her**," Bermuda asks after contemplating her question, "because **she** would have stand in your way?"

Silence looms over the two and she turns away from him. Instantly, he knew that he wouldn't be getting an answer from her. She never liked to answer his questions anyway. "System has now reached the final stage of reprogramming," the mechanical voice announces to the two before fading into the background again.

Bermuda gets up from the chair and moves across the room to the machine. Together, they waited for the mechanical voice to announce the end of the reprogramming. Fifty seconds left… forty Seconds… thirty seconds…

"You ask me why I killed **her**," she speaks suddenly, making him turn to look at her. Her expression is void of any emotions. "The reason why I killed her," she continues, "isn't because **she** would had stood in my way…"

Twenty seconds.

"…it's because…"

Ten Seconds.

"…**she** was… and is my best friend."

Five… four… three… two… one; the mechanical voice comes on once again; "System is now ready for reprogramming."

Bermuda remains staring at her, his expression shows that he was confused and in disbelief. "Is that really your answer," he asks slowly.

She just smiles at him instead of answering, Bermuda-san should begin the reprogramming."

He frowns at her but he chooses not to continue the conversation. She would have just ignored him anyway. He turns back to the machine and begins rewriting the program, enabling him to control every little thing within the facility.

The figure closes her eyes and listens to Bermuda working his magic on the keyboards. She tries her best to focus on her life mission, but she couldn't help but contemplates his question. It is true that **she** is her best friend, but that wasn't all. If she hadn't killed **her**, a lot more people would have die. She did what she thought was best for everyone; she did what she had promised **her **from the very moment all of this started.

"Reprogramming complete," the mechanical voice announces. Bermuda then turns to her, "It's time." Those two words instantly left a very bitter taste in his mouth. It made him feel like he was sentencing her to her death; and the thought of it does not appeal to him one bit.

But she doesn't see it that way; so instead, she opens her eyes and smiles at him, "Then let's proceed as planned."

Bermuda tears his eyes away from her. He couldn't face her knowing that he will soon send her to an eternity of loneliness. All he has left to do was placed a hand on the red circular button on the middle keyboard, and the tank will immediately suck her in, but for the first time in many millennia, he couldn't help but hesitate.

Knowing this all too well, she places one hand on his petit shoulder along with her everlasting smile, "For the sake of our love ones, we can't afford to hesitate."

"I know," he scoffs at her, though his voice doesn't sound as annoyed as it did a while ago. He closes his eyes and takes a small audible breath. He holds it in for a second before letting it out, "Get ready."

She nods at him and then moves away from him towards the tank. She stands in front of it and closes her eyes once again, trying to enhance her determination. Once Bermuda presses that button, her fate is seal and she will spend the rest of her life in this room, holds within the tank. But she will be just fine… because no matter how far apart they are, she knows that she will always hold a part in his heart; forever. No matter whom he comes to love from this moment onwards, she will always be the one he can never forget; the one he will keep within his heart for the rest of his life.

She doesn't know whether it is this train of thoughts of hers or something else that triggers it, but the moments of her life with him flashes across her mind like a bitter sweet cliché movie.

Memories of them sitting together under the old willow tree behind the Vongola Mansion; in Namimori; plays in her mind first. They were both smiling like there's no tomorrow and laughing until they couldn't laugh anymore. It was where they kissed for the first time, and where he confessed to her.

Next, the memories of their wedding flashes cross her mind. She was sitting in her room when he sneaks into the room through the window. He surprised her with a soft kissed on the cheek and on her soft lips. She was soon scolding him for seeing her before the wedding, but when he held her in his arms with that passionate laugh of his, she couldn't help but smiled. He was so handsome in his white tuxedo and she was so beautiful in her wedding gown. They stood in each other's arms until Bianchi came into the room and threw poison cooking at him for breaking the traditions of a romantic wedding.

The following memories were when she walked down the aisle to him. He was reaching his hand out to her, like a true fairy tale prince. She took his hand and they recited their wedding vows with so much love and passion that she couldn't help but cried in joy. Next was the dance they shared under the willow tree where no one could see them. She had her head on his shoulder while his chin was on top of her head. They were moving slowly to the quiet song of Mother Nature and it was one of the most precious memories of hers; the memories of their wedding nights and the morning after soon follows closely behind.

Memories after memories flashes through her mind and then they stops altogether. A single tears falls from her eyes as one sentence flows through with her memories.

Slowly she opens her eyes and Bermuda presses the button. The tank begins to split apart and instead of flowing out and flooding the room, the water rushes to her and surrounds her with its embrace. The cloak she wore slips from her frame and saturates to the floor; dry.

In her white high-low dress, the water pulls her into the tank and holds her there as the tank comes back together. As her eyes gradually close, she happily embraces the result of her decision and slips finally into slumber, remembering only his last words to her.

"_I will always love you, my one and only Haru." _


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**AN-SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! :D HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! FORGIVE ME FOR THE MISTAKES I MADE, I'M TOO TIRED TO REREAD AND GO OVER THE CHAPTER. ANYWAY, REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATE AND I THANK ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY AND ALSO TO THOSE WHO FOLLOW THE STORY, I THANK YOU TOO! 3 SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

"Come No-Good-Tsuna, you can do better than that."

"But Reborn," Tsunayoshi (Tsuna) Sawada whines as he rubs his forehead after Reborn mercilessly kick him, "That really hurt!"

"No whining," Reborn kicks him on the kneecap this time.

"Ow! Stop it," Tsuna glares at the nine years old hitman, "No matter how many time you hit me, if I can't do it than I can't!"

"Shut up," Reborn adds another kick to his head.

"Ow!" Tsuna covers his face in pain, although he manages to glare at Reborn through his hands.

"Are you two still studying?" Nana Sawada asks while she walks into the room. "Here," she places down the tray full of sweets on the coffee table, "Some snacks in case you two get hungry."

"Thanks mom," Tsuna groans in pain.

"Thanks Mama," Reborn smiles at her, which makes him, look incredibly adorable to Nana, making her gush over him in seconds and hugging the life out of him.

"You are just so cute," she squeals loudly, reminding Tsuna of an overly excited female friend, Haru Miura.

Haru Miura, he sighs, looking down at his study material; lost in his own thought -not to mention ignoring his mom and tutor- he hadn't seen the girl in over a month and a half. She usually comes over almost every week; or any chances she had; but lately, she hadn't shown up at his place or at any of the get-together. Maybe he should check up on her; but then again, that probably isn't a good idea. She always jumps on him whenever he gets close enough to her.

He lets out a frustrated sigh. He doesn't get Haru Miura at all. She isn't like Kyoko Sasagawa, the love of his life, one bit. Unlike Kyoko-chan, Haru was always loud and bossy. She always gets her way no matter what situation she was in. She doesn't listen to anyone, not even him sometimes. At times, she was a confused and naïve little girl who needed his help, but when she is put on the spot, she became this completely different person. She can stand on her two own feet without him getting her there; she could even stand her own ground with the most dangerous criminal, even if it was just a verbal fight.

Tsuna unconsciously turn a page of is text book.

He was often told that he was scary whenever he was serious in a fight, but to him; Haru was the scary one. She was a complicated person. He couldn't read her whenever she was serious; which unnerve him immensely, especially when he was in his dying will mode. However, what really unnerve him the most was that he was starting to think she was cuter than Kyoko-chan.

Tsuna sighs as he turns another page of his text book.

Before, he always sees her as someone who just wouldn't leave him alone; someone who declared herself his wife without his consent; someone who is completely oblivious to his feelings toward Kyoko-chan. But now, after everything they been through as a family, he couldn't see her that way anymore. Somewhere along their journey, she became a part of his life that would leave him alone and empty if she was to disappear.

He wouldn't say that he likes her or anything because he does, just not the way she wants him to. It's not like she's not beautiful or anything, because she is, he's just like Kyoko-chan more.

Kyoko-chan was kind and caring. She was the first person who has ever been kind to him. She is like the sun to him. She can make him smile even on his gloomiest day. She is his reason for fighting even when he doesn't want to. She is his sun.

But Haru… she isn't his sun nor any other elements in his family. She was an ordinary girl who appeared in front of him one night four years ago. Heck, she used to hate him in the beginning. She even accused him of being an abusive teenager who likes to torture little babies.

Tsuna sighs again.

Nonetheless, she managed to get into his personal space and created an irreplaceable place beside him. She had become an element that is even bigger than the sun itself; an element that he doesn't want but needs.

Groaning out loud in frustration, Tsuna leans back against the edge of his bed, completely forgotten about Reborn and his mother who had already left the room.

Why is it that Haru always makes things complicated for him? Why can't she be someone like Kyoko-chan; someone who is easy to read and understand? Why can't Haru be an open book like everyone else?

Tsuna groans even louder this time.

Why was he even thinking about this?

"If you have time to think about your love life, I suggest you direct that time to your study No-Good-Tsuna," Reborn says disapprovingly and kicks him again.

"Ow!" Tsuna sits back up and glares at his abusive tutor, ""Alright already, just stop hitting me!"

"I will stop when you take over as boss of the Vongola Family," Reborn says instead and kicks him again for complaining.

"Sheesh Reborn," Tsuna rubs his already bruising knee, "Can't you be a little gentler with your kicks?"

"Not going to happen," Reborn kicks again, but Tsuna Stops him this time, already in his dying will mode.

"Very good No-Good-Tsuna," Reborn smirks approvingly before withdrawing his foot from Tsuna's grasp. "Now tell me," he sits back down on the carpet, "What is it this time?"

Tsuna reverts back to normal and slouch down, his frustration returning. "Why are girls so complicated Reborn?"

Reborn reaches for a chocolate chip cookie, "So you still couldn't read Haru," he says knowingly.

Tsuna blinks incredulously at him, "How did you know I was talking about Haru?"

"Because I know you," is Reborn's immediate response to his question.

"Oh," Tsuna looks down dejectedly, "I wish Haru was as easy to read as I am." He leans back against the bed again, "Haru used to be so easy to read, but now I don't know what she's thinking anymore. She's even more complicated now than she used to be."

"That's because you're not seeing her for her," Reborn says and takes a bite out of his cookie.

Tsuna raises an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?"

"When you see her, don't you always compared her to Kyoko-chan," Reborn questions.

"Wha- I do not compare them," Tsuna denies.

"Yes you obviously do," Reborn takes a drink of his coffee, "You always try to find Haru's flaws while you always try to find Kyoko-chan's good point." He puts down his coffee and reaches for another cookie, "Somewhere along the line you start comparing them unconsciously."

"T-That is not tr-" for some unknown reason, Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence. Perhaps it is his instinct telling him that it is true that he starts comparing the two girls. But he couldn't help it! Kyoko-chan was so perfect and Haru was so… so… well, he doesn't know how to describe her other than she's complicated and hard to read.

"Damn," he drops his head in frustration and in acceptance. He really is comparing them, even if he's doing it unconsciously. "I don't understand myself anymore."

"There's no shame in facing the facts No-Good-Tsuna," Reborn states with a straight face, "Somewhere along your life-changing journey, you began to see Haru as someone you can no longer live without, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that; besides there's nothing wrong with your feelings turning towards someone other than Kyoko-chan. Emotions changes every day."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one having to deal with this entire headache," Tsuna retorts.

"True," Reborn takes a drink of his coffee, "That's because I'm not you No-Good-Tsuna." He places the coffee down, "I know myself and my feelings. I know when it's time to move on and when it's not. I know who I'm in love with and who I'm not. It's time you stop lingering in the past and take a step into the present."

"But I'm not lingering in the past," Tsuna denies again.

This time, Reborn sends him a deadening glare, "If you consider your current situation as the present then you truly are a lost cause." He turns from his student and pick up a white chocolate chip cookie.

Tsuna looks at his tutor dejectedly and then sighs. Reborn is right, as much as he hate to admit it. Every time someone asks him why he loves Kyoko-chan, his one and only answer was that she was kind to him when no one else was. But he knows now that she wasn't the only one. There were many who loves him for him; many who didn't care if he was No-Good-Tsuna. And Haru was one of them.

She didn't fell in love with him because he was powerful and the future boss of the Vongola Family. She fell in love with him for him. When she fell over that bridge many years ago, he didn't held onto her because he was in his dying will mode; no, he held onto her because she was willing to give her life up for someone she doesn't even know.

It's true that one of the reason she fell for him was that he saved her, but the other reason, the more real explanation, was that she fell in love with the clumsy, un-athlete middle school boy whom everyone called No-Good-Tsuna. She fell in love with him for the person that he is; not the strong and powerful person that everyone else sees him as.

And how did he know all this? Lambo-now nine-years-old-told him everything that Haru had confessed to him.

"What should I do then Reborn?" he asks.

The nine-year-old glances at his student before returning to his snack, "That's something you have to figure out by yourself, Tsuna. It's not something I can teach you."

"But-" "Just like I can't teach you who you should fall in love with and who you can't," Reborn interrupts the young teenager and finishes his cookie.

Silence reign over the room and no one makes an effort of dissipating it. Tsuna, lost in his own thought once again; and Reborn, making great effort of finishing all the snacks didn't notice the slightest tremble of the room and warmth of Tsuna's box weapon.

* * *

Haru Miura inhales the city air greedily. It's been so long since she's been away from Namimori. It is great to finally be back after visiting her grandmother out in the mountain for nearly half of her summer vacation.

She takes out her luggage from the taxi trunk and thanks the kind man for bringing her home.

"You have a good day now," the taxi man kindly wave and drives away from the eighteen years old woman back onto the main road. Haru wave back in return.

She gathers her luggage and drags them to the front porch. She places them down and reaches for her keys in her left shorts' pocket. Haru pulls them out and inserts one key into the key hole.

Suddenly, a cold rush of wind blows through her and the front porch, causing her clothes to sway and shift into a dishevel form. Haru looks toward the direction the wind came from and stares in confusion at the sudden cold air, but she doesn't bother to ponder on that thought.

Haru twists the key and the door clicks open. She opens the door and quickly drags her stuff inside before shutting the door to keep out the cold wind.

* * *

**TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE**

Twenty-eight years old Tsunayoshi Sawada sits in his black, leather armchair in his office with his elbows on top of his mahogany office table and his chin on top of his entwine hands. His office was shrouded in almost complete darkness except for the large open curtain behind him. Sunlight filters in but not nearly enough to cover the majority of the room.

Stacks of papers were scatter throughout the room. Every important documents and treaties were carelessly discarded as well. It was as if they all mean nothing to the occupant; which is actually quite true at the moment. None of any of this means anything to Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Tenth Vongola Boss. His thoughts are all focus on the events that had taken place in the last three years.

He doesn't understand what he had possibly done wrong for **her** to change so much. He couldn't think of anything no matter how hard he tried. The more he thinks about it, the angrier he gets.

Growling in anger, Tsunayoshi swipes his hand against the scatter papers on his table onto the ground in frustration. But that wasn't enough to divest his anger. He stands up and flips the table upside-down roughly.

Why it is that he still couldn't figure **her** out after all these years of marrying to **her**? Why it is that **she** wouldn't tell him the real reason **she** did the things **she** did? Why didn't **she** answer him when he asked **her** if **she** still loves him? Why?

Groaning in pain from the un-heal wound on his chest, Tsunayoshi sits back down on his armchair in a slouch manner-completely ruin his white Armani suit- and leans his forehead against his knuckle; elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

"Boss," the office door opens quietly and a silhouette steps into the disarray mess.

"What is it Gokudera," Tsunayoshi asks without looking up, already knowing who it is at the door.

Gokudera looks forlornly at his boss, "Everyone is worry about you. Even Hibari is coping with his loss better than you."

"That's because he don't love Kyoko-chan like I love **Haru**," is the reply of the poignant man, who is still closing his eyes and leaning against his hand.

"You know that's not true," his right-hand man says quietly but still loud enough for him to hear, "Hibari is just better at dealing with his emotions (as much as I hate to admit it) than you do."

"I'm fine Gokudera," he sighs and finally looks up at his right-hand man, "I'm not going to die anytime soon."

Gokudera wants to lash out at his boss for his words, but decides that it's better not to. His boss was already unstable as he is, he doesn't want to cause his boss anymore pain by lashing out at the man, knowing that everything he says will always be taken to heart by the man; and that will only add more heart break to him.

"Boss," he holds back his sadness and looks straight at his boss with a pain expression even though he tries his best to hide the pain, "Please let Turf-top (Ryohei) heal your wound. Please come out of this room and please… please stop inflicting pain upon yourself."

Tsunayoshi stares at his right-hand man for a moment, but then he turns away from his guardian and swirls his armchair around to look outside. Birds fly giddily around the trees without a care in the world. Butterflies went from flowers to flowers, ignoring the ruin buildings and rumbles of the destroyed Vongola mansion. Men and women went about cleaning up the mess and even they look happier than him.

He looks over to the hill where the old willow tree once stood proudly, though it was now just a bunch of burnt charcoal left. He clenches his hand into tight fists and his wounded chest flares up in pain. By destroying the willow tree, the place where it all started, she made it clear that she doesn't love him anymore, even if she didn't say it.

Multiple footsteps entering the room snap him out of his thoughts. Tsunayoshi doesn't need to turn around to know that the rest of his guardians and family had enters the room.

"Tsuna," Takeshi Yamamoto, his left-hand man, says desperately, "Please."

"Let me heal you," Ryohei Sasagawa says just as desperately.

"There's no point in bearing the pain," Lambo finishes, holding back his tears.

For once Mukuro Rokudo, his mischievous mist guardian, doesn't have anything to say. Instead, he stands by his wife, Chrome Nagi Dokuro, quietly, drying her tears. Kyoya Hibari, the indifferent cloud guardian, was clenching his hand at the fresh pain of losing the love of his life, but alas, he doesn't make a sound as usual. Everyone else was still sobbing quietly and drying their own tears.

Tsunayoshi doesn't want to listen to what anyone has to say. He needs the pain; he needs it as a reminder of who he couldn't protect… and of who he couldn't keep by his side. If he allows them to heal the wound, then it's the same as accepting his failure. He can't allow that.

"Well well, so this what has become of the great Vongola Decimo Family," says a chilling, amuse voice. Everyone was taken aback when black mist swirl around the room. Tsunayoshi swirls around just as the mist dissipate and a baby wraps in bandages with a black pacifier around its neck appears in its place.

"Bermuda _Von Vichtenstein_," Tsunayoshi says with narrowing eyes.

Bermuda looks around the room, "It's quite fortunate isn't it?" he looks back at the Vongola boss, "That you only lose two family members," he clarifies.

Tsunayoshi and Hibari growls at him as a warning as to not cross the line everyone had work so hard not to. He smirks at them even if they can't see it, "Would you like to hear my proposal…" he looks around once again, "to better your situation?"

"No," Tsunayoshi immediately reply.

"Oh," Bermuda feign shock, "even if I was to say…" he moves towards Tsunayoshi, but makes sure to stay a few feet away from the mentally unstable man, "that I can make _all_ of this goes away?"

Everyone perks up at this and Bermuda smirks, knowing he got their full attention. "What are you talking about," Tsunayoshi glares harshly at him. But Bermuda was unfazed by this; instead he looks too happy for their liking.

"It is as I said. I can make all of this go away if you help me with one tiny thing," he proposes.

"And what is this tiny thing of yours," Tsunayoshi questions.

Bermuda smirk widens under his bandages, "In due time you will know what I want."

Tsunayoshi stood up from his seat and instantly, dying will flame flares up around him, "If you are just here to play around then I suggest you leave."

But likewise, Bermuda remains unfazed by him, though he is finally taking everything seriously, "You can try to be as intimidating as you can be, but I'm not afraid to fight you. I'm only here as a promise to someone, and **that person** wants me to take you all back to ten years in the past… to ensure that this future does not exist."

"And why should we believe you," Gokudera speaks up for the first time since Bermuda entered the scene, "For all we know, you could be playing one of your game with us. Besides, who is **this person **you speak of?"

"So what do you say," Bermuda ignores Gokudera and focuses on Tsunayoshi instead, "Will you accept my proposal? Or are you going to continue this depressing life of yours?"

Tsunayoshi stares at him, observing and analyzing him. Finally though, he looks into Bermuda's eyes with a fierce glare, "Tell me what you want and you got yourself a deal."


	3. The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

**AN-HELLO EVERYONE! SO I UPDATED FASTER THIS TIME! :D ANYWAY, YOU GUYS PROBABLY NOTICE ALREADY HOW I CALL THE TEN YEARS LATER TSUNA, TSUNAYOSHI, AND I WILL CONTINUE TO CALL HIM THAT SO THAT EVERYONE DOESN'T MISTAKE THE TWO. ALSO I WILL CALL ALL THE OTHER OLDER GUARDIANS BY THEIR FIRST NAME AND THE YOUNGER ONE BY THEIR LAST NAME, EXCEPT LAMBO. THERE WILL BE OLDER LAMBO AND JUST LAMBO FOR THE YOUNGER VERSION. ALSO, RYOHEI WILL ALSO BE OLDER RYOHEI AND JUST RYOHEI. OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT, MUKURO WILL BECOME OLDER MUKURO AND JUST MUKURO AS WELL AS OLDER CHROME, WHO MIGHT BECOME NAGI, AND JUST CHROME. OLDER HIBARI WILL BECOME KYOYA AND HIBARI WILL BE GIVEN TO THE YOUNGER VERSION. ANYWAY, THAT'S ALL! :D HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL! REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! TILL NEXT TIME!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

"Tell me what you want and you got yourself a deal," says Tsunayoshi with a fierce glare.

Bermuda shakes his head with an amuse snort, "You really don't listen to what I said Tsunayoshi-kun. I told you that in due time you will know what I want."

"Then no deal," Tsunayoshi instantly reply, his voice lace with venom. Tsunayoshi Sawada does not make deals with anyone who has the potential of double-crossing him.

Bermuda shrugs; "Alright then," black mist begins circling around him, "Since you don't want her back, I'll just go back in time and take her for myself instead."

Tsunayoshi turns away from him, hinting to him that it's time for the Vindice Leader to leave. Bermuda ignores his rude behavior; instead, he glances over to the stoic cloud guardian; who in turn was looking at him.

A smirk spreads across Bermuda's covered face, "Poor _little_ bird," he metaphorically says to Hibari, "No matter how much you may want her back, as long as the _sky_ prevents it, you will never see her again." He flows over to Hibari, "Don't you want to see her again, little bird? Don't you want to see Kyoko Sasagawa again?"

In one quick swing, Hibari aims his tonfa for Bermuda's face. But the experience Arcobaleno dodges before he could even hope to hit him.

"Oh my, what a bad little bird," Bermuda teases, "All I wanted was to help you see her again."

Hibari clenches his hand tightly around his tonfa. His teeth grind firmly, wanting to lash out in a rage of anger and despair. He knows the Vindice Leader was driving him into a corner, and that if he's not careful, he'll fall right into his trap. But he wants to see her again. He wants to be with her again. He wants to hold her in his arm once again. He wants to see her smile up at him every time he enters the room. He wants to feel her touch and the softness of her skin. He wants her back.

Damn it!

Hibari looks up at the baby with his infamous glare, "I'll make the deal with you."

Everyone gasps at his answer. Everyone within the Vongola family knows better than anyone else that Kyoya Hibari does not make deals with anyone with a history of unforgivable bloodshed, especially the notorious Vindice.

"Hibari," Yamamoto calls for his attention, "I understand that you want to see Kyoko again, but making a deal with Bermuda… what if he double-cross you?"

Hibari ignores him. Yamamoto has always been someone who understands him best, but he'll never understand the pain of losing the one you love to someone you trust with your entire being.

"Hibari please," Yamamoto begs desperately.

"Kyoya," Tsunayoshi calls him, turning around to look at his guardian, "Why?"

Just one word is all Hibari needs to know as to what Tsunayoshi was asking from him. Hibari stares straight into Tsunayoshi's cold auburn eyes, "All of this meant nothing to me if she isn't a part of it. I only stay because this was her pride and joy. Without her, this place and this family meant nothing to me;" he takes a step closer to the Vongola boss and away from Bermuda, "I'm not going to let you stand in the way. I'll take down the sky even if I have to."

Tsunayoshi studies his cloud guardian. He can feel the determination the stoic guardian emits from his aura alone. He can also feel the pain and despair of losing Kyoko from the cloud guardian. He, himself, can relate to this pain. He knows why Hibari is willing to make the deal with Bermuda. He would too, if he didn't feel like Bermuda would double-cross him later on in the near future. The pain of losing the person you love would never go away unless they either came back or erase somehow.

Tsunayoshi closes his eyes and sighs. If Hibari, the ever stoic and indifferent cloud guardian, was willing to place his trust in Bermuda for the sake of love, then it's only right that he who is in the same boat does the same. No one knows their pains better than they do… and no one loves those two more than they do. "Bermuda," he looks over to the Vindice leader who has been very quiet during the conversation, "What do you require we prepare for this time travel?"

"Boss!" "Tsuna!" everyone else shouts in surprise.

Tsunayoshi looks over to them with a stern glare, telling them to keep quiet. He then turns back to the Vindice Leader. The black mist around Bermuda dissipates and the baby flows to Tsunayoshi with a smirk, "Does that mean you take me up on my offer?"

The Vongola boss glares at him, telling him not to push his limit, but this only makes Bermuda even happier, "Very well." He flows to the middle of the room, "There isn't anything that you will need for this trip except your Vongola gears and stable minds. We can't have you going back in time with mentally unstable minds now can we?" he jokes.

"Boss," Gokudera says, gaining Tsunayoshi's attention, "Can we please discuss this?"

"There's nothing to discuss," Tsunayoshi says, looking over to his right-hand man, "I have made my decision."

Gokudera bites his lower lip to silence himself. He had never gone against his boss and he wasn't planning on doing it now… even though what Tsunayoshi is doing is wrong.

"But Tsuna," Yamamoto speaks up this time, "Turning back time is against the law the world had set. There is always a price to pay for this kind of travel!"

"Yamamoto is right Vongola," Lambo shouts, "Please reconsider!"

"Sawada, Hibari," Ryohei says forlornly to them, "We all know I want Kyoko back just as much, but playing with time is forbidden. Master Pao Pao (Reborn) will never agree to this."

"Reborn isn't here anymore," Tsunayoshi turns away from them; his voice fills with certain anger.

"Tsuna," Bianchi speaks for the first time since she enters the room. She has been patiently waiting for the opportunity to slap some sense back into the Vongola boss, "Do you remember what Reborn had said before him and the other Arcobaleno left? He said that 'no matter what happens in the future, don't ever mess with time!' Have you already forgotten?"

Tsunayoshi clenches his hand at her words. Of course there was no way he would ever forget the last few words Reborn had said to him before disappearing from his life. Reborn always knew him best, therefore Reborn must have known that there will be a time where he will need to hear these words the most, but like he said, Reborn isn't here. Reborn who had walked into his life one morning had also left him just like that. He didn't even say good-bye to him. He just walked away.

He came into his life and created his place alongside him and then he left, leaving behind an empty void that couldn't be fill. If it wasn't for Haru, he would have fell into despair a long time ago. But Haru isn't here anymore. She left him too.

The anger and despair he felt when Reborn left was now fuel by the pain he felt from Haru leaving him. Now… whatever Reborn had said doesn't mean anything to him. He just want everything back to the way it was before Reborn left, back to a time when everyone was living together in harmony and happiness.

"It doesn't matter what Reborn said," he clenches his hand tighter, "It doesn't mean anything anymore."

"You don't mean that," Bianchi argues, "I know you don't."

"Then you don't know me at all," Tsunayoshi says coldly to her, silencing her and anyone else's protest.

Bermuda, who has been enjoying the show, finally decides to break the tension, "As much as I enjoy the show, it's time to go. Anyone who doesn't wish to go back in time can leave this room."

Bianchi immediately turns around and walks out of the room, follow by I-Pin who has been sobbing and couldn't speak. Chrome is about to turn and leave as well, but Mukuro holds her back, keeping his arm around her waist. She looks up at him but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Tsunayoshi. She reluctantly settles back to her place beside her husband.

Gokudera clenches his hand tightly by his side. He wants to turn around and walk away, but instead, he takes a step toward his boss, "I have always been by your side… no matter what we had been through." He looks up at him, not realizing that he has been looking at the ground for a while now, "And as much as I disagree with you on this, I will walk this journey with you… because you're still the man I respect and trust."

Yamamoto looks to Tsunayoshi, "Hayato is right. I don't agree with your decision, but you're still Tsuna… and you're still the man Haru fell in love with." He walks closer to Tsuna, "I will walk with you on this journey as well."

Lambo sniffs and nods, "Yamamoto and Aho-dera is right. You're still Vongola no matter what happen. So I will stand with you too."

Ryohei walks over to Hibari instead and places his hand on his shoulder, "Let's go see my little sister," is his answer.

Mukuro nods to him and Chrome sniffs beside him. It wasn't really a surprise to everyone to know that Mukuro was going as well, considering that somewhere along their lives, the mischievous man had taken Haru under his wing. He had taken a liking to her and had even threaten Tsunayoshi that if he was to hurt her, Mukuro will made him pay dearly. She was like a little sister to him.

Spanner and Shouichiro aren't present due to the fact that they were in charge of repairing the technical problems the mansion had suffered during the fight.

Tsunayoshi looks at each of his guardians and nods to them with a silent "Thank you."

"Now then," Bermuda says to get their attention, "Does everyone have their Vongola gears with them?" he receives their nod as confirmation, "Very well." He flows up toward the ceiling while his pacifier begins to glow brightly as black mist sweeps into the room around them. "I will now be sending you all back. You will all be sent to where your younger self are ten years from now, back to the time when this all started. Rests assure that you will not switch places with your younger self for my eighth flame will ensure of that. Now then," his flame grows brighter and the mist begins closing in on them, "don't forget to search for that which I seek. Good luck Vongola."

The mist incase the room, covering every corner of the floor and ceiling. It surrounds and wraps around them like vines. Tsunayoshi can almost feel the mist wrap around him and the power that comes with it. He looks over at his guardians who are looking at the mist around them. He looks away from them to the silver band on his left ring finger.

'Wait for me,' he says in his mind, 'I'll be there soon.'

He watches as the mist shroud his left hand in the midst of its darkness. He looks back up and closes his eyes in anticipation as the mist covers his face and sucks him into the darkness; into the past.

* * *

**TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE **

Tsuna snaps out of his thoughts when a warm feeling engulf his Vongola gear. He looks down at it, expecting it to glow or something, but the ring looks normal. It isn't glowing or even shaking, but the warm feeling is still there. He tilts his head slightly in confusion. "Um Reborn," he says unsurely.

"What is it," Reborn asks, still eating the snacks.

"Do you feel warm," he asks.

"No why," Reborn looks over to him.

"My ring is acting weird. It's warm but it's not glowing," he explains, "It's not emitting any flame either."

Reborn moves over to him and places his hand on the Vongola gear on Tsuna's right middle finger. It's true that it's warm but now that he's really concentrating, he could feel a slight tremble around them. Perhaps it's just the ring acting up for no apparent reason, but then again there is always the possibility that the tremble isn't coming from the ring or that the warm feeling is cause by it. He removes his hand and true enough; the ring wasn't causing the room to tremble. It was doing it by itself slightly. He let his eyes wander around the room for anything that is causing the shakes.

"Reborn? What is it," Tsuna asks, sitting up straight and readying himself for any possible danger; and then he senses it; the slight tremble of the room that is becoming stronger and stronger.

"It's not your ring that is causing the room to shake," Reborn assures him, knowing that he senses it as well, "Something is about to happen."

"Wha-" out of nowhere black mist enshrouds them instantly, cutting Tsuna off. "W-What is this," Tsuna shouts in a state of panic.

"Calm down No-Good-Tsuna," Reborn says and manages to kick him in the head even through the darkness.

As soon as it came, it also dissipates just as quick. Tsuna is sitting on the ground covering his head in pain from the kick he received from Reborn, and Reborn is standing beside him, looking cautiously ahead of him. Tsuna, however, doesn't notice what else that had join them in the room but Reborn in his state. He looks up at his tutor and glares at him in anger, "Stop kicking me Reborn!"

Reborn ignores him and moves in front of him instead, blocking his view. "Reborn," he asks in confusion.

Reborn narrows his eyes dangerously, not granting Tsuna a glance. "What are you doing here," he asks cautiously. He knows the man without a doubt, but this man feels dangerous and somewhat unstable with his emotions. Though the man isn't looking up at him, he knows this man beyond a normal student/teacher relationship.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here," Tsuna asks, still confuse. He doesn't get why Reborn is asking him that when they been spending all day studying for his summer school exams. "And why are you blocking my view," he asks with a little irritation.

Reborn continues to ignore him, paying attention only to the other person in the room. Tsuna frowns angrily and moves around him to see what has had his tutor so intrigue that he ignore him.

"Wha-" he couldn't finish his sentence. Normally he wouldn't be surprise that something this absurd has happen, but it has been a while since something this abnormal happens to him so he is left speechless. "Wha… W-Who is that?"

Bending down on one knee with his head down, Tsunayoshi have his eyes close and one hand in front of his bended knee. His bang covers a good portion of his face, hiding it from view. He could feel the stares from his younger self and… Reborn.

He opens his eyes and stands up just as the cool breeze from outside blows into the bedroom from the open window, blowing his bang out of his face; not to mention the wind also help spread his aura around the room. He can see his younger self tensing from where he stands and the cautious eyes of his tutor, or ex-tutor.

"What are you doing in this era," Reborn asks again with just as much caution as before, perhaps even more now.

"W-What do you mean Reborn," Tsuna asks, shaking from the intense aura emitting from the other, "I-Is that who I think it is?"

The other man looks a lot like him, but older. He can't be the Vongola Primo because Primo would never emit such an intensive aura around him or Reborn. And since Reborn knows him, the only explanation is that the man is him but the older version of him. But from what time period?

"Hello Reborn," Tsunayoshi greets the nine years old; his face void of any emotions but that of the mysterious look in his eyes that speaks of some unknown anger.

Reborn knows it then, that the appearance of the older Tsuna means the end of Tsuna's peaceful summer; and studies.


	4. The First Meeting With Themselves

**AN- HELLO YA! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! HERE IS MY NEW CHAPTER, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! AS A REMINDER, ALL THE YOUNGER VERSION OF THE CHARACTER ARE BEING CALL BY THEIR LAST NAME AND FIRST NAME, JUST WITHOUT THE WORD "OLDER" IN FRONT OF THEM. THE OLDER VERSION OF THE CHARACTERS ARE CALLED BY THEIR GIVEN NAME AND SOME WITH "OLDER" IN FRONT OF THEM. EXAMPLE, OLDER LAMBO. ANYWAY, ENJOY! TILL WE MEET AGAIN! OH AND PLEASE DON'T MIND THE GRAMMAR ISSUES, I TRY CORRECTING THEM AS BEST AS I CAN! :P**

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Meeting With Themselves

If someone was to tell Hayato Gokudera that morning that he will have an awkward fated meeting with his older self, he would have beat them up or simply throw a bomb at them for speaking of such nonsense; however, at this very awkward moment in time, he would probably have thank them for the heads up.

Hayato stares at his very wet, not to mention, naked younger self with a look of surprise. Of all scenarios he had pictured himself in with his younger self, this was not one of them. He hadn't expected himself to come back in time to the very moment he was in the shower and singing his heart out. His younger self is trying very hard to cover up his naked form and is sending him an embarrass glare. He doesn't understand why his younger self is glaring at him though, especially when they are practically the same person, who has the same thing.

"Can you please stop staring," Gokudera shouts at him in sheer embarrassment. Sheesh, doesn't his older self have any manners?

Hayato raises an eyebrow but turns away nonetheless. Gokudera quickly grabs his towel from the towel hanger and wraps it around him before stepping out of the shower. His older self turns to him and waits for him to be at least a little decent. Gokudera ignores his older self and walks pass him out into his bedroom, still a little embarrass. Hayato, however, quickly follows.

Gokudera grabs a robe and puts it on before proceeding to sit on his bed. Hayato leans against the wall beside the bathroom door, waiting. As soon as he sits down, Gokudera trains his eyes on his older self, "What Happened?"

Hayato raises an eyebrow. Gokudera isn't fool by the confuse look on the other's face one bit. He knows something was up the very second black mist swirls into his bathroom. When his older self appears from behind the mist, he knew he wasn't an illusion, because only the real Hayato Gokudera could wield the Vongola Storm Guardian weapon. So, the fact that his older self is here meant something happens in the future, something big.

"You can't fool me, I'm you," he says to the quiet older man.

Hayato gives a small, amuse smile, " Yes, we are the same person."

"So what happened," Gokudera asks again, more persistent now.

The smile on the older man's face disappears, and replaces by a look of sadness, "Many things happen. But I believe it's best if we wait for everyone to gather. It's best to explain then."

Gokudera frowns at the other's expression. What happened in the future that makes his older self look so sad and defeated? It can't be that Byakuran becomes evil again and tries to take over the world again. But that's not possible; the future Uni makes complete sure of that. Heck, she gave up her life for it; her and Gamma.

"Is it Byakuran," he asks anyway, just to be sure.

"No," his older self gives a little snort; the things that comes to his younger mind.

Okay so it's not Byakuran. Then what? It couldn't be that the Varia betrays them, he contemplates the thought, but it could happen. Xanxus have always made it clear that he hates the boss' guts. Still, Xanxus' loyalty to the Vongola name will never allow his pride to turn against the Vongola. So if it's not Xanxus, then that only leaves two other options, The Shimon Family and The Vindice.

Gokudera quickly slams the door on that thought. There is absolutely no way Enma will ever betray Tsuna again. They're basically brothers now. Also, the Vindice will never play part in anything unless the power of the Arcobaleno is involve. So what happened? It couldn't be that Boss is-

"We always did think too much," Hayato says, noting the contemplating yet panic looks on his younger's face, "Still do too."

Gokudera snaps out of his thoughts and looks at his older self, "Did the boss" "No," Hayato quickly replies, "Boss is alive," but a sudden forlorn look settles on his face, "but maybe not for long at the rate he's going."

Gokudera is on his feet in a flash, "What do you mean," he demands.

Hayato shakes his head; "It's best if you see him for yourself. He should be with the younger boss."

Instantly, Gokudera walks to his walk-in closet and starts getting clothes out of the drawers. "We're going over," he explains and quickly gets dress. No sooner, he is done and already heading for the door. If something involves his boss' well being, he'll make sure to be there and prevent it from happening. No way is he sitting down and waiting for tomorrow to come, the sun hasn't fully set yet. He is not going to let his boss die like in the future with the evil Byakuran.

* * *

"Well this is awkward," Takeshi Yamamoto says with a nervous laugh as his father and his look-alike stares at each other in surprise.

"Takeshi," his father asks unsurely, not noticing the Yamamoto of his time behind the counter, "You look a lot older than you were a second ago."

Takeshi looks a little uncomfortable under the observant stare. It's been six years since he last spoken to his dad. Sure they were very close now, but a few years from now, his father will cut off all ties with him and refuse to see him ever again. This relationship between father and son will die along with this ordinary life of his. His hand clenches a little at the familiar pain.

He tries so hard for so many years to push back the pain and its resurfacing full force with just this accidental meeting. He clenches his hand tighter, feeling the anger that attaches itself with the pain resurface as well. He still doesn't understand why his father shunned him away all those years ago and not once did his father ever give him an explanation. He began releasing his flame slowly without noticing it.

Yamamoto slowly reaches for the sushi knife once he senses the increasing power emitting from his look-alike. His katana was up in his room and the sushi knife was the closet items that can be use for defense.

Takeshi ever-observant eyes notices the sudden movement of his younger self and then he notices his increasing aura. He quickly clears his throat and pulls back his flame. His younger self relax a little but he is still a little cautious of him.

"Sorry for the intrusion," he says to his fa- no, the older man, "Yamamoto-san." He finishes with, "My name is Takeshi. Takeshi Vangola."

"Huh," Tsuyoshi Yamamoto confusingly stares at his son, "Takeshi?"

Takeshi clenches his hand again, "I need to speak to Takeshi Yamamoto."

Yamamoto steps forward, "Speak with me? For what?"

Tsuyoshi turns to the Yamamoto behind the counter with a complete shock expression, and then back to Takeshi, "W-What is going on? Why are there two Takeshi?"

"Hahaha," Yamamoto scratches the back of his head nervously at his dad's question, "I kind of want to know that too," he says with his ever cheerful personality.

* * *

Kyoya dodges his younger self's kicks and jumps up into the air to avoid the tonfa thrown his direction. He lands on top of the water tower on top of Namimori High and glares down at the younger male.

Hibari glares back, "Why are you here, Herbivore?"

Kyoya did not find being called a plant-eater amusing one bit. He jumps down and strikes with his tonfa, but Hibari dodges at the last second. He jumps out of the way and dashes for his other tonfa. Kyoya jumps in front of him and kicks him swiftly on his chest and pushes him back with the force of the kick.

"Ugh," Hibari groans and falls down on one knee as he clenches his chest. Damn, the Herbivore is strong. But that's to be expected, he would have kill himself if he becomes weak in the future.

"Stand down," Kyoya says with a tone full of authority.

"Never," Hibari spits out angrily and releases his flame. Roll appears by his side, glaring at the other male for hurting his master.

"Then be prepare to be bitten to death," Kyoya releases his flame and another Roll; slightly bigger; appears on his shoulder. It was also glaring at the other male.

Hibari forces himself up on his feet and ready himself for another round. Kyoya releases his flame further and strikes once again at his younger self. And this time, it didn't take three attacks to push him down; he ends the fight with one strike, leaving the younger male unconscious.

* * *

To say that Mukuro Rokudo is amuse is an understatement; he is not, not one but. He iss furious that, that this poor excuse of an illusion would appear before him; and wearing a wedding band around his ring finger at that; especially after the trouble he went through just to get away from M.M.'s clinging arms. Mukuro Rokudo is many things; not to mention nothing goes pass him; but a family man. So he was probably bewitch into getting married to some annoying, ugly slob; like M.M.. He shudders slightly at the thought of being married to the insane woman, not that he's any saner than she is, but still, M.M. is unbelievably annoying!

"What is the meaning of this," He demands straightforwardly. He is currently not in the mood for fun.

Older Mukuro looks around the ever ruin Kokuyo theatre, "Nagi isn't here," he says and ignores the other occupant. He glances at his younger self for a brief moment though before turning away and walking towards the entrance. He has better things to do than hang around the younger illusion all day. He needs to find Nagi and quick. If he knows his wife as well as he thinks he does, Nagi is probably heading towards her, towards Haru.

Mukuro stares at the other illusionist in confusion. What was the point of appearing out of nowhere to just walk away? What the hell? He stands up from his couch and follows after the older man. He is going to get some answers no matter what, even if it means following the older man.

* * *

Older Lambo grips the side of his pants tightly and clenches his jaw shut. Tears threaten to fall but he holds them back. He won't cry anymore. He won't. He promised Vongola he won't cry anymore.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself. It was a good thing that his younger self was so naïve that he didn't have to stay and explain to his younger self why he was in this time period. As soon as he senses Haru, he left his younger self behind and came here. He had wanted to see her up close, but he knows Vongola wouldn't like it if he exposes himself to her before everything can be explain; so he held himself back.

Hidden from behind the tree branches in the Miura backyard, he could see Haru goes about the kitchen, making dinner. She has a smile on her face and even from where he stands, he could hear her hum and sing to a song on the radio. She makes a little twirl and dance around the room. He couldn't help but chuckle a little when she makes wrong steps and tries again to get it right. Before he knows it, tears start to fall as he watches her goes about her kitchen.

He wipes them away with the back of his hand. He misses her; he misses his Haru-nee. He rubs his eyes harder when tears continue to fall. "Don't cry Lambo-chan." He looks up at Nagi, who has a small gentle smile on her face. It doesn't surprise him that she would be here. They were the only people left that still sees Haru as Haru after all.

Nagi, too, must have escaped from her younger self without being detected.

Nagi looks over to Haru; she's still dancing and humming. She lays her head on his shoulder, and together, they watch over their most important person.

* * *

Haru stops twirling around and looks at the boiling chicken soup. She hums and opens the cupboard. She takes out a bowl and turns off the stove before pouring some soup into the bowl. She sets it down on the table besides the fried fish and cup of rice. She moves over the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water. She pours herself a glass and places it down on the table. She sits down and just when she is about to eat, she notices that the sky is getting cloudy and that she needs to bring in the bed sheets first. She looks at the food longingly before she resigns herself to her fate. She stands up and covers her food with plates to keep dust from falling into them.

She walks over to the screen door and picks up the basket she places there earlier when she hang the sheets. She walks out onto the yard and begins taking them off the hangers. Suddenly though, she feels eyes on her.

Haru looks up at the tree with a look of confusion. She can't see anything but branches and leaves, so why is it that she felt like someone is staring at her. She shakes away the thought and went back to getting the sheets off the hangers.

* * *

Lambo is very thankful that Nagi uses her illusion to hide them just in time. He moves a little closer to look at Haru. He wants to hug her like he always does when he was younger. She is so close yet he feels that she is so far away. He clenches his hand and turns away from her to calm himself. He feels Nagi clenches his hand in comfort.

* * *

"So you're me from the future," Ryohei Sasagawa asks with a look of awe. He couldn't believe that this cool-looking man, who came out of nowhere, is himself from ten years in the future. He is extremely cool!

"That's right," Older Ryohei says a little quieter. He has a small smile on his face. Unlike his younger self, he was a lot calmer and quieter, and after everything that they been through, he couldn't help it that the excitement doesn't excite him as much anymore.

"Extremely cool!" Ryohei shouts at the very top of his lung. He has never once thought of meeting his older self! Cool, maybe his older self can practice boxing with him! After all, his older self have to have become a professional boxer by now!

"Ryohei," Older Ryohei says calmly, snapping his younger self out of his thoughts, "We need to head over to Sawada's house. There is something he wishes to tell you."

* * *

"You two shouldn't be here," Older Mukuro scolds his wife and co-guardian. They should have known better then to have come here of all places. They can't be seen by Haru just yet.

"We know," Nagi replies quietly, "but we want to see her, even if we can't be seen by her."

Mukuro feels his anger dissipating. Damn! He could never stay angry with her. "I know you two misses her," he says with a sigh, "but we can't be seen yet. Please try to hold on until then."

Nagi nods and hugs him while Lambo looks away sadly, but also nods in understanding. "Good," he gently pats her head; "We must leave for Tsunayoshi's place immediately."

"What the hell is this?" Everyone looks up and sees Mukuro staring down at them. His face is completely serious. "Since when the hell did I become so pathetic?"

"You follow me," Older Mukuro states, not exactly surprise that his younger self follows him. He was kind of betting on it; this way, he wouldn't have to go back and get him. "We need to head over to Tsunayoshi's place. You will get your answers there."

* * *

Chrome stares unsurely at the Sawada residence and then down at the little note in her hand. The note says to come here, but she isn't sure. Maybe she should just go home; someone could have just been playing a joke on her. But then again, who on earth would sneak in to her room and leave only a note while she was sleeping, and without her detecting them?

"Chrome-nee?" She looks down when she feels someone tugging on her skirt. Lambo peers up at her with his ever-curious eyes. She smiles softly down at him and pats his head affectionately, "Hello Lambo-chan."

"Are you here to see Tsuna-nii," he asks curiously. She nods a little, "Yes I am." Lambo grins and takes hold of her hand, "Come on!" he drags her along as he enters the Sawada residence.

* * *

**TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE**

Bermuda places his small hands against the smooth surface of the cylinder tank. He moves his hand across the surface until it comes to rest on top of where Haru's left hand is, "The pieces is now moving according to your plan. The rest is up to them. Whatever their choices may be, it will decide the future for this era."

He looks at her for another moment before removing his hand and flowing down to the ground to rest in front of the tank. Slowly, he takes off the black pacifier and drops it to the ground. The bandages around him begin to deteriorate and fall to the ground. Strips by strips, the bandages fall into a pile on the ground. Finally, his limbs and body begins to grow to their full size; before he was turn into an Arcobaleno. His hair grows and falls down to grace his cheeks and face. His dark eyes make him all the more mysteries. His hat falls down and joins the pile of white strips.

He turns around to the entrance and reaches one hand out. He uses his power to seal the entrance off with one little blast of black flame. No one will be able to enter the room ever again. His flame will make absolute sure of that. He turns to look at her one more time, this time, in his real form.

"There is no need for me to explain is there?" he says, not expecting her to answer, already knowing she can't anyway, "You knew didn't you? From the very beginning you knew how I felt." Slowly, a genuine grin spread across his face, "Thank you. Even though you never say anything, you made me happy." he chuckles and wipes away the tears welding up in his eyes.

"I'll stay here with you," he continues to grin, "Forever with you."

Mist begins to surround him and he could feel the pacifier coming back to him, turning him back into a baby. He looks around him, "It was worth it," he says to her as the bandages begins wrapping around him again, "It was worth it to use the last of my power to see you in my real form. It was worth it." He closes his eyes as the strip covers them, shrouding him in darkness. The mist swirls around him, and slowly, his body begins to disperse into the mist, becoming a genuine element with it. He reaches out one more time, touching the smooth surface of the glass. He whispers softly to her one last time. In the end though, he disappears completely into the mist, roaming around and protecting her without ever truly fading.

"Forever with you."


End file.
